Dragonborn (Quest)
'''Dragonborn' serves as the introduction to the add-on in which the Dragonborn must investigate Solstheim for someone named Miraak who tried to have them killed. Background I've been attacked by a group of people claiming to work for someone named Miraak. I need to find out why they're trying to kill me, and so I should look for the boat in Windhelm they used to travel from Solstheim. Objectives #Find out who sent the Cultists #Read the Cultists' Orders #Travel to Solstheim #Search for information about Miraak #Investigate the shrine #Reach the Temple of Miraak Walkthrough To start the Dragonborn questline, the Dragonborn must have at least started the quest "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller." Once this quest is completed, the next time they visit a city in a major Skyrim hold during daytime (whether or not they have visited Solstheim before this point) two Cultists will stop the Dragonborn and engage in a brief discussion, asking whether they are Dragonborn and then telling them that the first Dragonborn, Miraak, will soon be returning. They will then attempt to kill the "false" Dragonborn. After killing them, the Cultists' Orders can be found on one of them, triggering a new objective to visit Windhelm's Docks in order to travel to Solstheim. The cultists use primarily magical attacks; Ice Spike, Flames and Conjure Flame Atronach are common spells. Solstheim The quest continues by finding Gjalund Salt-Sage at the Windhelm docks and talking to him. In a brief conversation, he reveals that one minute he was in Solstheim, and the next—after the cultists boarded his ship—he was in Windhelm. The Dragonborn will then have to pass a persuasion check with three options—pay him double his normal fare, persuade him or intimidate him. After passing this check, Salt-Sage will grant passage to Solstheim. Outlander Upon arrival, Adril Arano, second councilor of Raven Rock, will engage in a discussion where he will ask what business the Dragonborn has in Raven Rock: "I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions." I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him? "Miraak... I... I'm... I'm not sure that I do." Just looking for work. "You've picked one of the worst places in Morrowind to do that, but suit yourself." None of your business. "That's the kind of attitude that'll land you in prison. But I'll let it go for now." "Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws." Next, it's possible to ask him again about Miraak and he will mention the Earth Stone. This will trigger the next quest marker. Do you know who Miraak is? "I... I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but I cannot place it." Can you tell me anything about him? "I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what." After the Dragonborn's conversation is finished, Adril will turn to Gjalund, and they will have a conversation about supplies Gjalund brought. Gjalund will tell Adril that the East Empire Company raised their prices and that he will need more from Adril. Alternatively, one can talk directly to Mogrul, who stands out as the only Orc in Raven Rock. He will direct the Dragonborn directly to the temple, skipping the Earth Stone entirely. The Earth Stone The quest continues at the Earth Stone, which is in a shrine. A Telvanni wizard named Neloth will approach and begin a conversation: "You there... You don't quite seem to be in the same state as the others. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?" I'm looking for someone named Miraak "Miraak...Miraak... It sounds familiar but I cant quite place... Oh. Wait. I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years." :What does that mean? "I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there." It's possible to ask him some other questions, such as Morrowind's history, but they have no bearing on the main questline. If the Dragonborn visited Solstheim before completion of "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller," they will still need to revisit Windhelm and talk to Gjalund Salt-Sage. The Temple of Miraak The Temple of Miraak is northeast from Raven Rock, in the center of the island. Arriving here completes the Dragonborn quest and begins the quest "The Temple of Miraak." Journal Gallery SK solstheim map.jpg|The island of Solstheim from a bird's eye view. Trivia *Resting on Solstheim before finding the Temple of Miraak will transport the Dragonborn to one of the All-Maker Stones, working away under the influence of Miraak. If lucky, they can find themselves at the Beast Stone which is located outside the temple, or better yet, inside the temple itself. *If the Dragonborn has already asked someone else about the location of the Temple of Miraak, then Neloth will not automatically talk to the Dragonborn when first arriving at the Earth Stone. *The music that plays during the cut-scene introducing Solstheim features the same drum-beat from the main theme of . *Alternatively, the Dragonborn can travel to Solstheim before starting the quest "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller" by finding Gjalund Salt-Sage at the Windhelm docks and paying him 250 . Then, if the Dragonborn goes to Saering's Watch and learns the Bend Will shout, the Dragonborn can use it on the All-Maker Stones, skipping the quest Cleansing the Stones entirely. After that, speaking to Storn Crag-Strider results in him telling the Dragonborn to find Frea which starts the quest The Temple of Miraak. This causes the quest Dragonborn to be shown as completed on screen, without ever having to encounter the cultists. But, it may not show up on the quest journal. Bugs *It is possible that, when the Dragonborn gets on the boat to Solstheim, the game will load as normal, and when the loading screen disappears, they are still in Windhelm. **This can be fixed by persuading Gjalund to take them to Solstheim again. This process may need to be repeated multiple times. *After the loading screen to Solstheim, during the small cut-scene on a boat heading to the docks of Raven Rock, it is possible that the Dragonborn will spawn on the boat but the boat will be underwater. Drowning can be avoided by having more than 160 health points. **If the cut-scene is allowed to end, the boat will reset back on the water. *Sometime after touching the Earth Stone and Miraak's dialogue is done, "Miraak: Far from yourself," will be on screen with or without subtitles on. *Guards may stop the Dragonborn even if the cultists have not yet been attacked. * The Cultists may not spawn at all if the Dragonborn is at a high-enough level. **Switching the console off and on, followed by sleeping 24 hours, may cause the Cultists to spawn. *The Cultists may not have the letter on their bodies, making it impossible to finish the first objective. **This can be solved by simply traveling to Solstheim and finding the Temple of Miraak. The quest however, may show up as failed. Achievements |trophy = }} de:Drachenblut (Quest) es:Sangre de dragón (misión) ru:Драконорождённый (квест) Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests